camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Athena's Cabin
Athena's Cabin Description Athena's Cabin is a grey building in Camp Half Blood with an owl carved on it. The inside has a workshop and library, while the bunk beds that are pushed up against the wall. The library is filled with bookshelves and thousands of books, old scrolls, and has tables and chairs for them to study and read. The workshop is also filled with tables and work benches, and has cupboards filled with materials to build things. On the side of the Athena cabin is their Armoury, which is a big metal shed. It looks like a big gardening shed. Messages From Counselor & Lt. Residents Counselor # Koji Izama Lieutenant # Troy Johnson Members # Takeo Izama # Ara Drakjifodta # Chryso Vasilias # Chloe Ryan # Mortimer Fray # Anais McCornick # Kate Garnet # Leo Walker # Ailred Wolfskill # Celeste Reed # Jessica "Jess'''' ''Rodgers # Chloe Clearwater # Tydal Carmeno Automations # Ck13 Priestess (There can be only 1 per Cabin) # Callista Harvey Inactive # Campers who are not year round # Emily Dale # Juney Riddle # Oliver Aoa # Daniel Edwards # Rebecca Clarke # Pandora O'Keefe # Natsuko Sato # Dylan Rates # Drake Russell # Akiko Sato Former Members of the Cabin # Sky Tate (Ghost) # Anna Rozenski (Left Camp) # Cassiopeia Black (Hunter of Artemis) # Yelena Zaltana (Broken Covenant) # Chryssa Acosta # Ashley Cole # Angelika Himmel (Left) # Dylan Rates (Left) # Carter Clarke (left) # Jo Beech Pets 1. Rino the Owl (Owner: Tydal Carmeno) Gallery Powers Offensive # Children of Athena have the ability to see each specific pressure point on another person and are proficient at striking them in order to immobilize another person for a short time. # Children of Athena are changed during battle and become stronger and quicker in combat than a normal human could achieve. Defensive # Children of Athena, using their inclinations of battle and strategy, can, most of the time, predict the course of action an opponent will take when attacking and dodge or parry accordingly; however, if the prediction is wrong, this may cost the child of Athena dearly. Passive # Children of Athena are innately proficient in both the strategy of and participation in combat. # Children of Athena have innate battle reflexes which allows them to fight and dodge quickly. Supplementary # Children of Athena have the ability to calm a person near them; this can be used on either ally or foe for varying reasons. # Children of Athena have the gift to be able to call upon the allegiance of a nearby owl which will scout for them and relay information back telepathically. Counsellor Only # In rare cases, children of Athena have the ability to alter the moods of a large group of those around them and even have telepathic powers. Traits # Children of Athena are very intelligent, wise and clever. # Children of Athena are also very adept at weaving, pottery and other crafts. Treaties with other cabins Hades' Cabin * Hades' Cabin will get first shot at the darker areas of the forest and first shot at the climbing wall. * We will in turn get first shot at the sword arena and first shot at the other areas of the forest. Apollo's Cabin * They will will go ahead of us at meal times and shower times * We will get first shot at archery Nike's Cabin I, (Cassiopeia Black), have made a treaty with the Nike's Cabin. * We are allies for quests. Nyx's Cabin I, (Cassiopeia Black), have made a treaty with the Nyx's cabin. * We are allies for quests. * Mutual Defence Pact with Athena's Cabin. Hephaestus' Cabin I, (Cassiopeia Black), have made a treaty with Hephaestus' cabin. * They will build our designs. * They will have first shower and archery times. Tyche's Cabin I, (Cassiopeia Black), have made a treaty with Tyche's cabin. * We will team up on quests. Enemies # Poseidon Cabin (don't trust these guys!!!) Category:Cabins Category:Children of Athena